warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sabotage
right|300px Sabotage Missions require players to find the an objective item, and then destroy it before heading to extraction. The kind of item that needs to be destroyed are different depending on the tileset which the mission takes place in. Variants General On the majority of tilsets, players must find a reactor room, and destroy the reactor core. To destroy the reactor core, players will need to expose the reactor core by activating a control console, then proceed to destroy each of the cylinders sticking out of it. Missions taking place on Grineer Shipyards feature a slightly different reactor design, which has much larger cylinders on a stationary core. The missions that require the destruction of the reactor core have a chance of triggering the Timed Extraction event upon completion via the overhead message "Ship Integrity Compromised", while the missions requiring destruction of Grineer Mining Machines or Toxin Injectors will not usually trigger a timed extraction. Grineer Asteroid If the mission takes place on a Grineer Asteroid, players will be tasked with finding and destroying a number of Drilling Machines scattered around the map. Up to 4 Drilling Machines can be found during a mission. Grineer Forest If the mission takes place on a Grineer Forest, players will be tasked with finding and destroying a Cicero Toxin Injector. Instead of destroying it directly using weapons, the Injector must be activated to enable its overdrive systems, which will initiate a countdown timer until its destruction. Players must then defend the Injector from enemies until the Injector has finished its countdown. If the player has an Antitoxin in a Gear slot, they may put it into the Injector before activating the overdrive, granting them an additional reward at the end of the mission depending on the potency of the antitoxin used. Using Antitoxins will extend the time needed to defend the Injector however, with more potent antitoxins having longer times, thus players should consider between having additional rewards or having faster and easier missions. Infested Ship Missions taking place onboard Infested Ships require players to destroy three Infested Hives, they are protected by five Infested Tumors each that must be destroyed before the hive can be harmed. Each destruction of a hive will increase the Infested spawnrate as well as triggering an environmental hazard, depending on the type of Hive destroyed. The hazards range from Lowered Gravity, Laser Hazard, Turret Activation, Cryogenic Leakage, Clouds and Fields. Orokin Sabotage Orokin Sabotage takes place on Orokin Void and Orokin Derelict tilesets, where the objective is to close a Void portal allowing Corpus or Grineer troops entry into the Void. Closing the portal involves a mixture of Defense-style gameplay, and Assassination where a special miniboss must be killed in the process. Archwing Sabotage Taking place on the Archwing Trenchrun tileset, this mode sees players fly through a severely damaged Corpus Ship to destroy the reactor core. The reactor room has eight Auxiliary Power Cores that must be destroyed to expose the two larger Primary Power Cores that are the main objective. Deadly crisscrossing beams activate whenever each auxiliary core is destroyed, making the area more hazardous. Sabotage Missions Notes *After sabotaging a core in either the Corpus Ship or Grineer Galleon missions, the entire level can become noticeably darker owing to lights being shut down, presumably due to lack of power from the now-destroyed reactor. There is also a chance of fire hazards breaking out. Trivia *The only Corpus Gas City Sabotage mission, located in Amalthea, Jupiter, has a reactor room that houses 53 MOA Cabinet Spawners, the largest number in a single room ingame. This gives the Amalthea reactor room the best chances for hacking multiple friendly Shockwave MOAs. Media reactorcore2434342.jpg -WARFRAME_Sabotage.png|Sabotage as seen in the lobby (U9) de:Sabotage Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta